Keeping You (Sterek Musings)
by IndieEyesxoox1
Summary: Keeping You is a collection of musings of Stiles and Derek. Each section will be from the POV of either. They'll take place from anytime between Season 1- Season 3A. It's much easier to do small stories than a large one when the show is about to come off of haitus (: Rated M because I may put a few love scenes in at a later time and for language. Please read, enjoy, and review!
1. Dark

AN: This is just a thought I had about how Derek would react to Stiles becoming darker after sacrificing himself for the Nemeton. I feel like losing Stiles would affect Derek a lot more than we would see.

Dark

He is a bright blue ocean, letting everything in but taking nothing away. All he has to do is say so, and I'm there, bringing him home while I'm being pushed away.

And it's still dark. It surrounds his heart without his permission, letting go of the brown-eyed boy, too smart for his own good.

And he knows. He knows he'll be gone soon, and so will I. I'll be gone from his heart and emptiness will replace me.

And I know. I know I couldn't have stopped him. He loves too much. He cares too much to not have sacrificed himself. But by giving himself, he took me with him.

And it's still dark.


	2. Getting Hurt

AN: This (I guess you could say chapter) is from Stiles' point of view. He is weighing the options of choosing Lydia or Derek. A little Sterek-y.

Getting Hurt

It started as it always does; Derek in a black leather jacket, starring me down until I could feel myself start to cook. He knows he's letting me down. I know I'm doing the same but then there's Lydia. She's cold, she's a fire, and she's everything that Derek is.

But there are no other options for me to weigh. They both break me in some impossible way. I can't catch a breath or put a word in, but that is what keeps me from getting hurt.

Lydia's hold on me is so tight; it's so tight its keeping me from reaching for Derek.

It's only a fragile string holding him to me, attaching him, keeping him here just long enough for Lydia to loosen her grip.


	3. Breakfast

AN: I just thought it would be cute if Derek and Stiles had breakfast together, nothing lovey, just sweet (:

Breakfast

I prefer having no light. Having nothing to keep me up and distract me from leaving for a little while.

Sometimes he'll come in. He'll come in just to sit in my company and say nothing. He'll stay for breakfast too, if I don't have school.

"Chocolate chips?" I always ask, but the answer will be yes. It's always yes because its how his mother did them. They were that kind of family; the kind who ate pancakes on Saturday, chocolate chips and jam.

I know he's looking up from his plate at me, making sure there is nothing out of place. I put my cup in the sink, and he always finishes my pancakes for me.

He could come for breakfast on school mornings too, but then we wouldn't be the family who eats pancakes on Saturday, chocolate chips and silence.


	4. Stay the Night

(AN: Stiles and Derek are getting a little frisky! Remember, these "chapters" are in no specific order and just go up when I think of them. They follow no plot, just one-shots (: Enjoy!

Stay the Night

"Stiles!" My dad called from the kitchen.

"Yes, Sherriff?" I strained to call back from under Derek. Not because he was heavy, because it's hard to concentrate while his hands are in my jeans.

"You cooking tonight?"

"Mhm!" I managed to reply, even while Derek's mouth was on mine. I was in charge of my father's diet, and for good reason.

"Okay! I'll be back in a few!" I don't bother answering.

"Now, what were you saying?" I winked at him. I closed my eyes and the blackness of my lids sparkled, my hands filled with vibrations. I could feel the shakiness of his form hovering over me, unsure.

"Just give in, Derek… you need to…for once. For me."

"Okay…okay." I inhaled, smelling his breath. "But can I stay the night?"

"Shut up, Derek."


	5. Falling

(AN: Derek is comforting Stiles over the phone. This takes place a few months after Derek and Cora left. Sheriff Stilinski is also unaware of the supernatural happenings in Beacon Hills. Scott is with Deucalion. Thanks for reading!

Falling

"He takes the leap. And you know what, Stiles?"

My finger taps the back of the phone, like it's been doing for the past two hours. My cheeks were dry, more than usual, and itchy from my tears. "What?"

"He's okay." I can feel my head nodding but I only know my finger is tapping the phone. I suck my bottom lip in and I have been practically burning a hole in my wall for the duration of the phone call. I can hear Derek shift on the other side, wherever he is.

"But my dad, Derek… he wonders where Scott is. All I can tell him is that he is busy. But… I hate lying to him. He never does that to me."

"He loves you. You know nothing changes that." His voice is becoming tired of my stubbornness.

"Yeah…I'm just afraid of falling." My finger stops it's tapping.

It's over.

No more father-son pizza after games I lose.

"I'll break your fall, Stiles. I will."

"Five million miles from Beacon Hills? Good luck with that. Thanks anyway, ya' SourWolf. I feel my teeth brush my bottom lip in a smile.

This is how it always ends; in a mess of letters with no return address and Derek's breath on the other side. This is how it has to be. It's how it always has been.


	6. We're Gonna Need More Whiskey

AN) In which Stiles tells his dad about Derek. Enjoy!

We're Gonna Need More Whiskey

"Really, Stiles. I have to go. Dispatch called me in for investigation. We haven't had a case in weeks."

"Dad I swear it will take minute. I guess I should've waiting for you to put your gun back…okay."

"Alright. A minute." Sheriff Stilinski shifted to one foot and back to the other, squinting his eyes at his antsy son.

"Well then…I'm kind of…involved….with someone."

"Let me guess, it's not that Martin girl is it?" Stiles twitched and popped his head back, making a snorting sound come from his throat.

"No…not Lydia. Think a little bigger…bulkier."

"I know you don't mean Danny."

"Dad, Danny's gay." The Sheriff pursed his lips, trying to read Stiles.

"Yeah…you're not gay." Mr. Stilinski was becoming more and more impatient with his son.

"No, I'm not…but-"

"Spit it out kid." Stilinski put his hand on the doorknob, making Stiles flinch at the movement.

"You know Derek Hale, right?" Stiles pulled his lip down, showing his teeth and scrunching his face, his shoulders pulling up.

"Ah hell, Stiles! Before I go to work? I'm gonna grab a bottle on my way home. We'll talk later." His father moved out of the door.

"So does this mean my life is spared?"


End file.
